1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a zoom lens and an image pickup apparatus including the same, which are suitable for a broadcasting camera, a video camera, a digital still camera, a monitoring camera, and a silver-halide film camera, for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a zoom lens having a wide angle of field, a high zoom ratio, and high optical performance is required for an image pickup apparatus such as a television camera, a silver-halide film camera, a digital camera, or a video camera. As a zoom lens having a wide angle of field and a high zoom ratio, there is known a positive-lead five-unit zoom lens constituted of five lens units including a positive lens unit disposed closest to an object side. As this positive-lead zoom lens, there is known a five-unit zoom lens for a television camera, in which a magnification-varying lens unit (magnification varying unit) having functions as a variator and a compensator is constituted of three movable lens units, which move along different loci from each other.
For instance, there is known a five-unit zoom lens that is suitable for a television camera, which includes a first lens unit having positive refractive power, a second lens unit having negative refractive power, a third lens unit having negative refractive power, a fourth lens unit having positive refractive power, and a fifth lens unit having positive refractive power (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. H02-050120 and H04-147110). In this five-unit zoom lens, the magnification varying unit which is constituted of three movable lens units including the second lens unit having negative refractive power, the third lens unit having negative refractive power, and the fourth lens unit having positive refractive power performs magnification variation and correction of image plane variation due to the magnification variation.
In order to obtain high optical performance while maintaining a higher zoom ratio in the five-unit zoom lens, it is important to appropriately set moving conditions of the second, third, and fourth lens units as magnification-varying lens units for zooming, a refractive power of the second and fourth lens units, and the like. Other than that, it is also important to set appropriately imaging magnifications of the second lens unit at a wide-angle end and at a telephoto end. If these structures are not appropriately set, it is difficult to provide a zoom lens having a wide angle of field, a high zoom ratio, and high optical performance over the entire zoom range.
The five-unit zoom lenses described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. H02-050120 and H04-147110 each realize a smaller size of the entire system and higher performance, but have a small magnification-varying ratio of the second lens unit in zooming from the wide-angle end to the telephoto end, with the result that the zoom ratio is not always sufficient.